The Amulet
|xp = 3096 |previous = |next = Alimat }} Quest Description Description: Hello traveler. I stand here and look at the Broken Tower, knowing the dangers that lurk inside, yet yearning for the knowledge stored up in its walls. Do you know the story of the tower? You see many years ago, it was a center for magical learning. While many in Anglorum have taken up the ways of druidic study, some search for more elemental power without the burdens of joining the order and praising Gaia with the rest of that lot. The Tower, as it was called, was taken over by a Lisian mage known as Sneath. He sought to train the best and brightest, to be a new generation of mages with real power. All was well until one day - boom! - something happened inside the tower. The earth shook and many of the surrounding structures sank into the lake. Not long after, Merlin arrived and looked very displeased. He entered the tower. Several hours later he came back outside with most of the students of the Tower. He then declared the Tower sealed and simply left. The door would no longer open and not even the entrance teleportation device would function. There was much speculation as to what happened. Some say Merlin was the cause of the entire thing. Some say Sneath tapped into some unknown power. No one is really sure, especially now that time has passed. I know the truth of it, though. I was there all those years ago. I can tell you Merlin was not to blame. In fact, without his help, many more may have died. Sneath was not an evil soul, but he did crave power. He sought all throughout the world for items of such power, so as to make that power his own and to teach that power to others. It was this craving that would be the end of the Tower. A stranger brought Sneath a book one day. He told Sneath it contained some of the wisdom of the Mystarchs. This surely got Sneath's attention and for days he languished in his study transcribing every character, every rune, every single word. This went on for nearly two weeks before Sneath emerged. He told us he had unlocked some secrets long forgotten and that a new era was at hand. This was the start of a very lengthy speech. As he spoke, he seemed more and more ill at ease, as if each word was taking more and more effort, and then he collapsed. We took him to his bed and let him rest. Late that night there was a terrible rumble in Tower, followed by a horrifying scream of agony from Sneath's room. We rushed in only to find him standing in the middle of the room surrounded by crackling energy. Again he began to speak, but his voice was not his own. In his hands was the book the stranger had brought and before him an urn filled with the dust of the dead, putrid and glowing a sickly green. Seemingly possessed, Sneath began to speak words I still have yet to comprehend, and all around me my friends began to wither and die. My own cowardice rushed up in me and I ran for my life. Half way down the hall, I nearly ran into Merlin, who was rushing toward Sneath's room. What transpired after that, I do not know. It was hours later that Merlin emerged with the book and a few more students. Merlin then cast some magic and sealed up the door. He then deactivated the teleporter, though its flame still burns. It simply does not work any longer. Over the years, I have sought answers from Merlin, but he had nothing to say to me, except to leave matters be. But I cannot. If Sneath still lives, I want revenge. He murdered my friends - my best friends and I did nothing to stop him. I have devoted my life to learning the ways of magic in hopes of returning inside the halls of the Tower, the Broken Tower, as they call it now. Though I have found no way to breach the ground floor door, I do believe I have found a way to reactivate the teleporter. Sadly, I am now aged and weak, too weak to ever find answers, or get my vengeance. Would you be my vengeance? Would you accept my plea to enter the Broken Tower and slay Sneath, if he still lives? Reactivating the teleporter is no easy feat. There is a way to break Merlin's enchantment on it and make it function for you. To make the key, I need something very special; a Black Lich wand. I have searched for many years to find how to obtain such a thing. In the ruined castle in the swamp, there is a very old altar where this can be done. But to do so you must first gather three amulet fragments. I have tracked them down, but they are all in the possession of powerful undead in the swamp. You must kill them and get the amulet fragments. Once you have them, you can summon a wretched Black Lich named Alimat, and retrieve his wand. With his wand I can fashion the key for you. I know this is a lot to ask. Completion: You have them? Let me see them... Recommended Level: 18 Party Size: 2 Objectives *Obtain the Amulet Fragment From Dharga *Obtain the Amulet Fragment From Rocastor *Obtain the Amulet Fragment From Nerilix *Return to Alexander Buckwalsh. Walkthrough * The Heroic monsters that hold the amulet fragments are level 21 so either play it smart and solo or bring a help partner. * Potions are a plus if you are running this solo.